


La vie en France avec Wakatoshi

by Carcaneloce, Vida_Winter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Paperchild, Paperwork, Paris (City), Photography, Post-Time Skip, Traditional Art, Watercolors, paper doll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/pseuds/Vida_Winter
Summary: Жизнь Тендо в Париже (по мотивам главы 402).
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	La vie en France avec Wakatoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Пепперчайлд, 6 фото


End file.
